wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dredark3/Heart of the Abyss: Chapter One (Part 1)
Ok, so here's the first part of chapter One, hope you guys enjoy, I figured I'd bring it out anyways. Genstra let out a sigh of relief as she raised the coarse wool blanket that covered the contents of the rickety wooden cart. The pang of nervousness that had soured her middle faded as she lifted out her crystal chest of supplies. There were several vials suspended in a clear substance with twice the viscocity of honey to prevent breaking due to the constant jostling they had received in the cart, but one could never be too careful; mixing the reagents in the wrong amount or combination could have unknown effects. The last time such a thing had happened, five of the Irin Tor’s Archmages, men and women at the pinnicle of the magearchy, had been incinerated in a blast that took out an entire floor of the local guild house in Stormwind City. Genestra brought the chest down with her as she climbed gingerly from the cart, careful of her billowing robe that seemed three sizeds too large on the human’s slender feminine frame. As she set her feet back on solid dirt she became aware of her companions. Anilia Shadowfeather was retrieveing the long broad arrow from the Grunt she had taken down; the arrow wrentched free of the troll’s neck with a sickening sound that made Genestra’s stomach clentch; many years she had been a mage for the Alliance, but blood and violence still made her ill. Kayneth Nightsong was wiping the large serrated dagger he favored on the red and black tabard the now dead orc had worn. Dillor Bronzebeard was, as usual, making a ruckus over how close Kayneth had come to letting him get his skull cleaved in two. Genestra suspected that was why Kayneth had almost reluctantly ambushed the orc; he had been against the dwarf coming on this mission of stealth, citing the fact that what even dwarven rogues consider stealth was a signal fire beside even the worst night elf. Genestra thought back to when she first met Kayneth ten years ago. At the time she was nearing the end of her apprenticeship with the Kirin Tor, and the Council often entrusted senior apprentices with minor tasks where the danger was minimal. Master Tovald, her mentor and superior in the hierarchy of the Kirin Tor, had entrusted her with the task, and so she was sent to Darnasus to meet with someone who would provide her protection. It was known that orc foraging parties were heavy in the area, but back then before the days of Thrall, the orcs were just bands of bloodthirsty tribes scattered across Kalimdor. Upon her teleportation to Darnasus, she met Kayneth Nightsong, a leading Apprentice from the local Shadowrunner Legion, which was a guild of rogues and assassins in Darnasus. At the time young Kayneth was barely older than her and about a head taller than Genestra (who had always been counted as tall among human females and even males) and was projected to be a senior member of his guild within years, so honed were his skills. Genestra had grown up around all races but had never found anything but humans attractive… until she laid eyes on him. The young night elf that had bowed before her, murmuring about it being his honor to accompany her (well, night elves are always very polite, and sticklers for ceremony) actually made her pulse quicken slightly when he raised his glowing eyes to meet hers. Young Kayneth had smooth skin with a beautiful purple tint like an undisturbed moon well, firm muscles draped over a slender tall frame, and long shoulder-length blue hair tied back from his face with a piece of twine. His voice, rich and deep, left her wavering slightly trying to figure out what was happening to her and her emotions; her head continued spinning all the way to the Hippogryph master. They shared a hippogryph ride to Sylvannaar, her body pressed tightly against his as the magestic creature soared over seas and forests. Genestra was sure he could feel her heart racing against his back, but likely thought it was from the exhilaration of the flight. Genestra was not sure what had come over her because as they reached the tree line of the forests of Darkshore, she gripped him tighter around the waist and laid her head on his well-defined back. The move surprised him as much as her and she felt his muscles tense through the green and black leather armor he wore, but they gradually relaxed and Genestra sighed a deep breath of relief she had not realized she was holding. Genestra held on just as tightly for the rest of the ride, praying for all she was worth that Kayneth would not turn and see her blushing. Category:Blog posts